


Happy Mother's Day

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Crying, F/M, Feelings, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Theodosia visits her mom for Mother's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

Theodosia was driving to her mother's house.  She'd had no other choice.  Thomas and James had gone to Virginia (albeit reluctantly)  to visit their mom's.  Aaron was visiting his mom at the cemetery.  There was no way she could infringe on that.  The Schuyler Sisters had gone upstate to visit their mom.  Maria was going to visit her aunt; she had raised her more than her actual mom did.  Alex,  Hercules,  and Lafayette were.  . .  What  _were_ they doing?  Probably off teasing the law with their drunk asses.  So.  Theodosia was driving to her mother's house.  

Theodosia hated her mom.  

No.  Not hate.  Too simple a word.  More like. .. A strong dislike accompanied by years of anger, indifference,  and neglect.  Theodosia shouldn't be so mad.  Right? 

Her mom was a single mom.  She'd done all she could under the circumstances of her deadbeat dad.  Right?  But she didn't have to ignore Theodosia.  She didn't have to make her feel like nothing she ever did was enough.  She didn't have to put her down for her every decision that wasn't perfectly right.  She didn't-

Stop.  

Breathe.  

Theodosia wiped a tear from her eye.  This is why she didn't like her mother.  There were simply too many raw emotions sitting there,  festering.  She knew she should do something about it.  But she didn't.  So here Theodosia was,  sitting in the driver's seat of her car,  with her head leaning against the steering wheel,  taking in deep breaths to try to calm the cocktail drink of emotions in her stomach.  

Theodosia had a strong dislike for her mother.  

 She stood in front of the door to her mother's apartment.  Her hands shook under the large boquet of flowers she held.  When did she buy these? Oh right.  She didn't.  Aaron did.  What a sweetheart he was.  She should call him and- 

No.  

We're going to do this.  

Theodosia sighed.  Thanks for having a conscience.  She took in a deep breath and rang the bell.  

"Hello?, " Her mother said innocently.  

She hated that voice.  

No.  You don't.  It just...  Doesn't bring back the best memories.  

"Yeah mom,  it's me, " Theodosia said shakily.  She cursed under her breath.  Why did she sound so weak?  

"Alright,  I'll open it up for you, " Her mom said,  unlocking the door.  

Theodosia listened to the sound of the locks sliding out of place,  trying to calm her breathing for the second time today.  

Her mother opened the door,  smiling at her daughter.  Theodosia held the flowers up as an offering.  

"Happy Mother's Day, " Was all she managed to get out before she started to cry.  


	2. Working it out (or trying to because no one has relationship skills)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O. O 
> 
> Look at me I did another chaaaapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia and her mom get some well deserved healing.

"Oh sweetie,  what's wrong?, " Her mom said with genuine concern.  

She doesn't care about you.  She just wants to look good on Mother's Day.  

Tons of negative thoughts and painful memories came rushing to the forefront of Theodosia's mind.  She gasped for air,  trying to escape it.  

"Hey, " A clear voice came,  stopping the thoughts in their tracks.  A warm hand was placed on her shoulder.  Theodosia hadn't noticed she was trembling until now.  Her mom pulled her into a hug,  leading her inside.  

She whispered softly in her ear, " It's alright.  I've got you, ". 

Theodosia struggled to calm down and stop crying.  That was 24 years worth of tears.  She couldn't breathe.  Somehow her mom was showing her affection?  Somehow her mom was acting like she cared?  Like she wanted to know why she was crying?  

Took her long enough.  

Her mom returned with a fluffy blanket and some tea. She draped the blanket around Theodosia's shoulders and gave her the tea.   Wait,  when did her mom leave?  Theodosia was really out of it today.  She hiccuped.  

"So,  would you like to tell me what's going on?, " She said gently,  as if she was made of glass.  This wasn't like her mom.  This was how moms we're supposed to act.  Not tell them to get over it.  Not tell them that you could have it worse.  There the voice went again.  Theodosia really needed to get that taken care of.  

"I- it,  um.  It's you., " She managed to get out between tears.  

"What?, " The older woman said.  She looked hurt.  Theodosia had fucked up now.  

Theodosia took a deep breath.  Her mom was finally giving her a chance to voice her opinions,  and goddammit she was going to do it.  

" When I was younger,  and actually even recently,  you hurt me.  With your words.  And I-, " Her breath caught in her throat,  almost choking her, " And I want to fix our relationship?  Or do something where we're not always at each other's throats or I don't totally dread coming to see you, " She said quickly.  

Her mother looked stunned.  What was up with her?  She was actually showing human emotions other than anger and disappointment.  Tears filled her eyes.  

" I'm..   So sorry, " She said,  gasping.  

"I- , '' Theodosia said before her mom wrapped her in a hug.  

" Let's try to work something out, " Her mom said with a said smile.  

"I'd like that, " The younger woman said,  smiling.  

And the two talked.  Of course,  that didn't mean that they didn't have fights from time to time.  But they weren't extreme.  And I wish to all of you a very happy Mother's Day.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I meant to post this on mother's Day but I procrastinated per the usual. Hope you all have a not so trashy day. Kudos and comments are my lifeblood. :) Or keep on 
> 
> *leave comments I'm a poor and sad child*


End file.
